


You Should Be Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A man smiled after Sarah Croydon shrieked and struggled.





	You Should Be Safe

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A man smiled after Sarah Croydon shrieked and struggled. He watched as ropes prevented her from fleeing from fire. From the burning stake. Salem townspeople were safe from vampires. The man returned to his home. His eyes were wide after he remembered Sarah's spouse. He heard Charles while he hissed. 

 

THE END


End file.
